oneminutemeleefandomcom-20200213-history
Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure VS Fist of the North Star)
Jotaro Kujo VS Kenshiro is the 22nd One Minute Melee, featuring Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''and Kenshiro from ''Fist of the North Star. Intro Kenshiro 'walks through a dark, desolate town. But he is suddenly shocked when he sees a man dead over a pool of blood and knives. This was none other than Dio Brando, who had not long ago been "killed" by Sakuya Izayoi. Kenshiro runs over to the vampire as someone else walks over to Dio on the other side: Jotaro Kujo. He notices Kenshiro looking at the fallen Dio. Jotaro: ''"STAR PLATINUM!" Jotaro calls out his stand, Star Platinum, as it lands it's fist on Dio. But, to the surprise of both, Dio's body disappears. Both: "What?!" Dio appears behind Kenshiro. Dio: "I'm going to suck the life out of you!" Dio calls out his stand, The World, but Kenshiro overpowers the stand and defeats Dio. '''DIO: RETIRED (*Cue: xi-on - Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World*) Jotaro: "Now he thinks we were working together." Kenshiro: "My Hokuto Shin Ken is invincible." Jotaro summons Star Platinum behind him. Jotaro: "Good grief... you sure talk big." THIS OUGHTA BE A MATCH TO REMEMBER! Star Platinum: "ORA!" Star Platinum punches Kenshiro in the face and into a nearby building. Jotaro: "I'll send you flying." Kenshiro jumps into the air and holds out his fist, as Star Platinum throws its fist as well. Their fists clash, but Kenshiro wins the clash, causing Jotaro to bleed and be left open as Kenshiro punches him away. He then grabs his flying leg and punches him to the ground, but then Star Platinum appears and starts to punch him. Jotaro: "Have a nice flight!" Star Platinum: "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Star Platinum continues to beat around Kenshiro, before he lands on the ground and Star Platinum throws its fist torwards his head. Jotaro: "Out of my face." Kenshiro's eye shines as he appears behind Jotaro and attacks him multiple times. After this, Jotaro starts to land a few hits on Kenshiro as well. As Jotaro summons Star Platinum, Kenshiro continues to move behind him. Jotaro: "No good." Jotaro punches Kenshiro when he appears behind him again. But he misses and Kenshiro punches him into the air and then kicks him rapidly. Kenshiro: "Wherever you attack from is meaningless.” Jotaro: “''Then let's compare raw power."'' Jotaro takes out Star Platinum, and Kenshiro rips off his shirt. Kenshiro: "TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Star Platinum: "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Suddenly, Star Platinum lands a punch on Kenshiro. Finally, Kenshiro is finished when Star Platinum punches him away. K.O Kenshiro lays on the ground, shirtless and defeated. Kenshiro: "Impossible... I'm sure I hit his pressure points..." Kenshiro slumps down, unconscious. Jotaro: "You're done." Blood is released from Jotaro. Jotaro: "Although... he was a strong foe." (*Cue: Stardust Crusaders - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders*) This melee's winner is... Jotaro Kujo! Trivia * This is the first One Minute Melee, and so far only one, to feature a Fist of the North Star ''(''Hokuto no Ken)'' ''character. * This fight later made it into Death Battle, only with Kenshiro winning this time. Category:'Anime' themed episodes Category:Fistfights Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Fights animated by Aquila